


there's probably a word for it in unmodified sumerian by pathopharmacology [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'there's probably a word for it in unmodified sumerian' by pathopharmacology read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: It’s weirdly flattering, in a way, that Cecil can wax rhapsodic about his very cells. Carlos can empathize: every single one of his tests has shown that Cecil is just as human as he is, and yet he’s also absolutely not. Carlos knows he’s not, with the sort of bone-deep certainty he usually reserves for universal constants. Cecil’s not human, but he is, and Carlos finds he wants to shout it from the top of the radio tower. How wonderful this makes Cecil. How beautiful. How imperfectly and uniquely perfect. He can’t help but wonder if this is how Cecil feels all the time. It’s…a little overwhelming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's probably a word for it in unmodified sumerian by pathopharmacology [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there's probably a word for it in unmodified sumerian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895981) by [patho (ghostsoldier)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/pseuds/patho). 



**Title** : there's probably a word for it in unmodified sumerian  
 **Author** : pathopharmacology  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Welcome to Night Vale  
 **Character** : Carlos/Cecil  
 **Rating** : Teen & Up Audiences  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : It’s weirdly flattering, in a way, that Cecil can wax rhapsodic about his very cells. Carlos can empathize: every single one of his tests has shown that Cecil is just as human as he is, and yet he’s also absolutely not. Carlos knows he’s not, with the sort of bone-deep  
certainty he usually reserves for universal constants. Cecil’s not human, but he is, and Carlos finds he wants to shout it from the top of the radio tower. How wonderful this makes Cecil. How beautiful. How imperfectly and uniquely perfect. He can’t help but wonder if this is how Cecil feels all the time. It’s…a little overwhelming.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/895981)  
**Length** 0:07:28  
Link: [zip mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/there's%20probably%20a%20word%20for%20it%20in%20unmodified%20sumerian%20by%20pathopharmacology.mp3.zip)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Cover art] there's probably a word for it in unmodified sumerian by pathopharmacology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018383) by [einzwitterion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzwitterion/pseuds/einzwitterion)




End file.
